That Girl Though
by SilvChi
Summary: "She really is real." But sometimes after about nine years of telling yourself this, you begin to have doubts, until you see her. At least, you hope it's her. With the help of a new friend you can do this, but is there more to this girl, and this friend, than meets the eye. Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Oh Really**** Now**

When I was four, an angel saved my life. I was playing on a river bank with my Labrador puppy, Helix when I fell in. I couldn't swim so I had no choice but to scream and yell and hope someone could hear me.

Helix was barking loudly and running after me as I floated down the river. He couldn't help. It was a five foot drop into the river and Helix was still a very small puppy, no more than five months old.

There was a lot of water in my lungs now and it was getting hard to breathe. I hit my back against the edge off the bank and gasped, except no air came in, only water. I reached a low area of the bank but I was feeling too weak to try and pull myself onto dry land. _It's over,_ I though, _I'm finished._ Behind me I heard a tapping sound. It sounded like someone running. I thought it was Helix until I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up onto shore. I looked and the person.

She was a really pretty girl, about my age. She had fair skin with rosy cheeks and a round, babyish face. She had big gray almond shaped eyes that looked very gentle and inviting, even though I could barely see them. Her hair was dark, it might have been black.. She had bangs that stopped just before her eyes and ringlets all around, except the front of course. She was wearing a white cotton dress that went all the way down to her feet with a purple nylon belt in the middle.

She smiled at me and then she just disappeared. She didn't say anything. I didn't even get to learn her name. She just vanished, into thin air. Just like that. But I'll never forget her. However, no one believes me when I tell them.

Now, almost eleven years later, I'm sitting on my bed still thinking about that day. I wanted an answer. Who was that girl?

The day it happened, I had said it was one of my friends, but none of my friends knew anything about that day. When I was eight, I'd said she was the ghost of a girl who had died in the river a long time ago, but the older I got, the less since that made. Finally, when I'd turned thirteen, I'd said it was an angel sent to rescue me, and that idea had satisfied me, until now.

It wasn't that I didn't believe she wasn't an angel; it was just that the word 'angel' just didn't have the same ring to it like it did three years ago. Was there a better word besides 'angel'? The only words I could fine were guardian, bulwark, and cherub; and saying I was saved by a 'bulwark' isn't exactly the noblest thing to say.

"Peeta, stop thinking about the _angel that saved you._ It's time to go," I heard my mom call to me with a bit of sarcasm on the part about the angel. It was Monday. I had to go to school.

Gosh, I hate Mondays. After a pleasant, fun-filled weekend I'm forced to drag myself out of bed at an ungodly hour and go to the house of horrors they call a school. It's torture. It's cruel and unusual punishment which goes against the Constitution of our country. Or was it the Bill of Rights? Who cares, it was an important document from lord knows how many years ago. Not like I would ever tell anyone that, though.

"Coming Mom," I yelled back and pulled myself into a sitting position. I adjusted my white button down shirt and stood up. We don't have to wear uniforms at my school; I just don't always feel like trying to find something to wear. I grabbed my black jacket and red single strapped backpack and basically fell down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Shoti said to me. Shoti was my older brother. We look a lot alike: same sandy blonde hair and pale skin however one of the things that made us different was our eyes. Shoti has gray eyes. I have blue eyes. My eyes are really bright. It was like the ocean.

"Whatever," I said to he as I looked at what him had on: a yellow t-shirt over an orange long sleeve shirt, some blue jeans, and orange converse. If you ask me, he looked like an oversized highlight.

"So, have you figured out what to call the 'angel that saved your life'," Natalie said putting air quotes around 'angel that saved your life' as we walked down the street to school.

"No and don't put air quotes around it," I told her as we walked down the street, "It really happened." My voice got quieter, "She really is real." It was about a ten minute walk from our house to our high school, Vero Vista Academy.

Vero Vista Academy, or VVA, is a high school where you have to have to have at least one of three things, the three G's as we call it: grades, gift, and green. It's pretty obvious what the grades are and I would hope you know what I mean by green (if you don't I mean money), but what I mean by gift is you have to have some kind of talent. You know something like singing or drawing or something. I had the gift, painting, and Shoti had the grades

"Man it's cold," Shoti said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"You should've worn a coat or at least a jacket," I said glaring at him. He may be smart, but sometimes he can be such an idiot. Still, I felt kind of sorry for my older brother, so I gave him my jacket. He took it without saying thanks.

"So about that rescuer girl," he began, "what did she look like?"

"I've told you a million times Shoti, curly black hair and gray eyes."

"Hmm, well, I wish you would've met her when she was a little older, cause there's very little chance she still looks the same," he said putting the hood over his head, "however, if you're lucky, you might just recognize her." He took out a cookie from my jacket pocket and started eating it.

"Hey, wait a minute," I said holding out my hand, "Give that to me." He handed me my own cookie and we ate in silence as we walked.

"Oh how time flies," Shoti said, "We've arrived at our prison."

The two of us walked into school and separated to go to our various homerooms when I realized two things: Shoti still had my jacket.

And it still had some cookies in it.

* * *

Mission completion! First Hunger Games fanfic has just begun. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you'd like. This is SilvChi signing out ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- There She Is!**

When I got to my class, my best friend, Madren, was already there.

"Hey Peeta," he said waving me over.

Madren was a short, about 5'2", dark-skinned boy. He had short, curly, brown, almost black hair with waves that I didn't get the point of and hazel eyes. He was growing a mustache but I didn't want him to because he was the height of an eleven year old. He was wearing a red shirt over a long sleeve black one (what is it with people and shirts over shirts) and some black jeans.

"Sup Peeta," he said holding out his hand. I shook it When we said we had a handshake, we literally meant a handshake.

"Hey, Marcus," I mumbled. When I get to school in the morning, the miniscule amount of energy I had earlier is completely zapped.

"Hey, did you know we're gettin' three new students today."

"Mhm, I assume you'll be one of their ambassadors."

"That's my job, ain't it?" Marcus was a student ambassador. Basically, he shows new students around the school and helps them out. Just then, our teacher, Ms. Easton, came in, followed by three other people.

"Good morning, class," she said standing in front of the whiteboard.

"Good morning Ms. Easton," we all said robotically.

"We have three new students today," she said pointing to the three teenagers next to her. It was two girls and one boy, but one of those girls stood out to me, and I think you know why.

She had fair skin; however her face wasn't round and babyish. She had gray almond shaped eyes that weren't as big as I remember. Her hair was black. She had bangs that stopped just before her eyes and ringlets all around, except the front of course.

"Madren, it's her," I whispered, "That girl that saved me, there she is."

"Hmm, I guess you weren't lying," he said scratching his chin.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Tariat, Jamerlynn, and Katniss," the three students gingerly waved at us, "Ambassadors choose your students starting with Marcus."

"Aye, Madren. You know who to choose, right," I whispered to him.

"Yep, he whispered back then said, "Okay, I choose Katniss."

"WHAT," I whispered harshly to my friend. He simply turned to me and smirked. Katniss shyly walked over to us and sat next to Madren. She managed a quiet, but still audible, 'hi'.

She was a thin girl, however, she had a sturdy build. She had black hair that was long and straight, but slightly frayed at the end; however it still looked surprisingly good. She had silver gray eyes. She was wearing red jeans, a black and white hoodie, and some black combat boots with red laces.

"Sorry buddy, but I had to," Madren said still smirking.

"Whatever," I muttered. He laughed and turned to face the front. I didn't really pay attention the rest of the time until Ms. Easton placed a piece of paper on my desk. It was my schedule. We had to get new ones because they added new classes.

My day was going to go like this: 1st period was obviously homeroom. 2nd period was Pre-calculus. 3rd period was English. 4th period was Italian (yes, I am learning Italian). 5th period was US History (God I hate history. What happened in the past happened in the past). After history was lunch then 6th period was Chemistry. And finally, 7th period was choir. Wait, what? When did I sign up for choir?

Marcus peaked over at my schedule. "Since when do you sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Katniss leaned forward. "You're in choir, too? What period?"

"7th."

"Me too, I guess I'll see you then, unless, we have any other classes together."

It turns out we do: Pre-Calculus, English, and lunch. If you would consider lunch a class. I know I do. Madren takes Lunch and US History with me.

The day went by a blur, except for when I saw Jamerlynn, who I'm sure you've figured out is the girl that rescued me. She took U.S. History and Italian with me. After that I didn't really pay attention, at least until the middle of choir, when the teacher had stopped introducing himself.

"Aye, li'l boy," the choir director, Mr. Demery said to me, "Can I get you hear; are you okay; I've been trying to get you to talk for the last five minutes."

"Oh," I said my face turning red, "Sorry Mr. Demery."

"That's just fine," he said smiling brightly. Mr. Demery was an average sized man with neat salt and pepper hair and a slight beard. He seemed somewhat mischievous for his age. "Peeta, do you think you sing tenor or bass?"

Now, I don't know too much about singing, but I do know that tenor is the high male voice anf bass is the lower male voice. However, isn't there another voice part, between tenor and bass? Yes, there is! Baritone, I think. I know my voice isn't that high, but it also isn't that low, so it has to be in the middle.

"Neither, I'm a baritone."

He smirked. "Smart boy, you passed the test." He took one step to the right. "Katniss, do you think you are a soprano or an alto?"

"An Alto?" She said more as a question.

"Wrong," He said walking to the piano stationed at the front of the room. "Stand up and sing this." He played some really high notes on the piano. "The words are: Sailing east, sailing west, sailing over the ocean."

Katniss took a shaky breath and began singing. Man, her voice was beautiful! It mimicked the piano's beautiful tones and put words with it. Her voice was so high and clear and perfect.

"See Katniss," Mr. Demery said, "You... are a soprano. You may sit." Katniss sat down. It was then I realized she was next to me.

"You sounded beautiful Katniss," I whispered to her.

"Thanks," she whispered back. After that I zoned out again, and didn't regain my so called conscience until the bell rang.

I practically ran put of the class. I couldn't wait to tell Shoti and my mom about Jamerlynn. "Hey, Peeta," I heard. I turned to the sound. It was Shoti and he was walking with someone.

It was Jamerlynn.

* * *

Sooo, watcha think? That song is a song we sang in my choir called "I've Been To Harlem (Three Times Over)." It's a really beautiful song. I sang 1st soprano on it, now I sing 2nd. Oh well, guess my voice dropped. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Please review as they inspire me to write more and... stayed tuned for more chapters. This is SilvChi signing out ^^.


End file.
